1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display improved in light emission efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a self-emission display which can display images using (utilizing) organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). The organic light emitting display is characterized by low power consumption and short response time, thereby has drawn attention in recent years.
The organic light emitting display has a multi-layer structure including the OLEDs. Because of this structure, most of light generated inside the OLEDs may not be directed to the outside and may extinguish inside the organic light emitting display. Therefore, the organic light emitting display shows low light emission efficiency. As a result, a rate of light extracted to the outside to the light generated from the OLEDs should be increased in order to enhance the light emission efficiency of the organic light emitting display.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such, the technology background section disclosed herein may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of the subject matter disclosed herein.